1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing/recording apparatus for reproducing data from and/or recording data onto a disk contained in a cartridge to form a cartridge/disk combination or a bare disk without cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A reproducing/recording apparatus for reproducing information from and/or recording information onto a disk has been used.
Such reproducing/recording apparatus includes a reproducing/recording mechanism for reproducing information from and/or recording information onto a disk mounted on a disk tray and a disk that is mounted on a disk tray is moved into and out from the apparatus main body through a disk inlet/outlet port.
Disks that can be used for information reproducing/recording include those that are contained in a cartridge, which may be referred to as cartridge/disk combinations, and bare disks that are not contained in a cartridge.
The reproducing/recording mechanism on which such a cartridge/disk combination is mounted normally includes a traversing mechanism disposed oppositely relative to the recording area of the disk main body and a clamping mechanism for clamping the center of the cartridge/disk combination arranged vis-à-vis the traversing mechanism.
Conventional reproducing/recording apparatus are provided at the traversing mechanism thereof with switches (not shown) that are used to acquire information if it is possible to write information on the cartridge/disk combination and the switches are provided with a sensor section that urges the periphery of the cartridge/disk combination.
Thus, when a cartridge/disk combination is mounted on the reproducing/recording mechanism, it can be pushed by the sensor section and become inclined. If the center of the cartridge/disk combination is clamped by the clamping mechanism, the cartridge/disk combination may not restore the proper attitude. Then, there arises a problem that the information reproducing/recording operation may not be performed properly.